The Hakuhyo Clan
Black Ice Yakuza 2.png 'Background/History' As the rumors confirm, the Hakuhyo or Black ice clan was once The Black ice Gang, which was formed by Ginji Shibata after he was released from juvenile. He didn’t have an exact plan for the gang like a name, a way to make money, or where they would even stay but he found members who would follow his ideals and his dream of becoming a Yakuza man. He eventually found an old abandoned factory that seemed sturdy and covered in graffiti, deciding that it would be the base for their gang. Finding those similar to him was no problem when he walked the streets, finding roughly seventy people to join with him, the gang was formed. Slowly they found their way, beginning to extort money from Jo-Jacks Burger joint and Frankie’s Chinese Palace, giving them a small but steady and sufficient monthly income. They soon gained a few more shops such as Hato’s Pawn Shop and Miku’s, a small bar that made decent money. They soon found their name on a cold night when it was snowing and someone slipped and fell, busting their ass. One of them piped up about Black Ice that was hard to tell a part from regular ice but it was easy to slip and bust the fuck out of your ass on. Ginji’s eyes lit up and he declared that their gang would be called Black Ice and from there, everything seemed to fall into place. They had their steady income, their base, and their name. From then on, it would be smooth sailing. They seemed to move up even further when they had a memebetr by the name of Inugami, who'd come from seemingly nowhere and increased their profits up to bigger business and something more steady. This member however just up and left saying he had family issues to take care of. 'Establishments' 'Protection and Bodygaurd Services' Rivaling the Shinpaku Federation in terms of business and favors, the Hakuhyo Clan mostly deals in the protection of big businesses and establishments as opposed to individuals. When a party is thrown in district 1 there is a reason the clubs don't get as crashed, or the parties as ruined as they used to back in the day. It was due to one of these Yakuza being there in the right place at the right time. They charge a fair fee depending on how many men are needed, which skillsets, and what assets need the most defense. 'Jukebox Jamspot' After striking a deal with a big shot from District 2, the Hakuhyo Clan owns a series of music stores in district 1 & 2 specifically 5 of them. (three in d1 and 2 in d2.) The shops are small but are jam packed with the music you can't even find in the deepest parts of the internet. Classc vynal CD's, latest MP3 and MP4 downloads, and merchandising for popular, mainstream, or underground bands. They even have famous musicians play concerts at specific locations, which really brings in the revenue of about 30,000 every month. 'Clan Perks' While the man known as Inugami never specifically told them whom he learned the style from, the members of the Hakuhyo Clan are mostly known for their super deadly martial arts and speciality in Karate and physical Chi. More noteably the style of Karate they use. 'Kuro''tetsu'ikaiju Karate (Dark Iron Monster Karate) This style combines elements from 2 not as well known styles known as Kaiju Karate and Kuroitesugen. The style Kuroitetsugen is focused on strong attacks though has the capability to be used with quick attacks as well. This style is meant to have hints of animosity just like it’s user which causes attacks to be pressuring and devastating to it’s victims. Offensive capabilities are dominant, seeming to follow the saying “The best defense is a great offense”, not to say that defensive capabilities are particularly weak. In close quarters this style can be utterly devastating if an opponent isn’t kept on their toes and on the defense. Kuroitetsugen is derived from three styles which are Boxing, Kyokushin Kaikan, and Taekwondo. Focusing on powerful yet swift blows with both punches and kicks, being no stranger to either. In Kaju-Karate it uses the same state as normal base Karate but with physical chi's intense strength, and with knowledge about the human anatomy they are now fierce combatants. This Karate style is based of bone breaking and dismemberment. They take little mercy on their opponents and will easily dispatch them. This style has the fire power that each stricken given is a death blow. Each punch in this style is designed to shatter bones. And the impact of each strike can render the opponent useless. One can only survive training to get the basics of this style. Pushing the physical body to the peak of bone chilling profection. EACH strike in this style breaks bones. If the opponent is of a superior or high physiology , beyond human then the strikes will instead fracture WITHOUT chi. However if the practitioner did in fact indues his strikes with chi. Then even those of a physically superior physiology will to face the wrath of the Kaiju-Karate. 'Clan Traits' #People will undermind and underestimate you #Clans will have a love/hate relationship with you #Members of the Shinpaku Federation will challenge you on sight. #Members of the Utsukushii Clan will sigh and swoon over you #Your respect in the streets will be a given. 'Honor Code' #If you kill, you better know how to hide a body. #Don't disrespect something unless it has disrrespects you #Always show your dominace. #there are no such things as "authority figures" #Maintain a calm demanor until it's not needed otherwise. 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *''Red Fighter: *''Courier'' ( Kūrie) *''Hitman'' ( Koroshi-ya) *''Op's Expert'': *''Little Boss AKA Aniki: *''Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun:'' *''Chairman'' (Kaichō): Ginji Shibata 'District Location' District 1 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *The Kenrock Clan *The Inugami Clan *The Utsukushii Clan 'Enemies' *The Shinpaku Federation Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:District 1 Category:Hakuhyo Clan